Warmth of A Cold Heart
by GunShot2016
Summary: Sometimes the coldest of people need the warm feeling of love, somebody willing to make the coldest feel that they aren't as cold as they think or people think.


I was leaning on the balcony at the sunset over Beacon. But the reason why I was here cause I was meeting somebody beautiful and special here. But what made her so special cause her and her friends got me to stay at Beacon with them instead of letting me dropping out and go back to the rainy day at Atlas which I did kind of missed but I could live without it. I sigh and look down at the ground with some students sitting a tables talking or doing other things, while zoning out looking at the ground I heard the sound of somebody's foot steps but then sound of the person's foot steps stop at lest Five feet from me.

"Well this is a surprise. Your early for once."

A smile comes to my face hearing the voice of the person I was wanting for.

"Well, I don't want my teacher having me blast off the Balcony of me wanting to properly use my weapon. Plus you, Blake, and Pyrrha are the only one I know how go use swords. Well let alone master level." I respond.

"Well, your not going to get proper training if we keep talking. So it would be good for you to turn around and be ready for training." The voice behind me

I smile and grab the handle of my sword to face the person I was talking to. She was dressed in a White combat skirt on top of it was a light teal with red inside the jacket, she wore white heels, and she had white hair that she had put into a large ponytail and her name is Weiss Schnee heiress to Schnee Company.

"Okay Christian. Were going to work on yesterdays lesson, aging. Strikes I want you to come at me with all you got." Weiss said pulling out her rapier Mynstared.

I nod in response as I get a firm grip in it with one hand, but as I was getting a proper grip on my blade I get lost into Weiss's blue eyes.

"Hello Remnant to dolt for brains." Weiss said sounding a bit impatient.

I shake my head and I charge at her about a foot away I go for a attack from above bringing my blade down, but only to be deflected by Weiss rapier. I then go for a under swing but aging she deflect it.

"Grr." I said sounding frustrated as hell.

But then I failed to noticed something there was a large white snowflake under me.

"Ahh crap."

Within seconds I was sent flying in the sky. My sword was back with Weiss. I started to pray that I land in a bush or something, by something I mean a poor innocent student or Professor Port's large body.

"You are such a complete udder dolt." Weiss said annoyed.

I opened my eye then I saw crossed armed Weiss looking at me on my knees on the ground.

"Sorry." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.' I'm such a idiot.'

Weiss pinches the brige of her nose in frustration and look at me aging.

"I told you to move around and not to stay in one area. Things like that could happen." She reminded me about yesterday's lesson.

"Yet aging sorry. Just I.."

"You always go for the same move over and the next move is predictable." She said interrupting me and making me put my head down letting her know I heard her.

"Well sorry for being so damn predictable Weiss." I said with a little anger in my voice. "Plus you need to understand I am still learning along Jaune.

In response she gives me a dirty look and growls at me in frustration then walks over to the railing of the balcony stomping her feet and watch the sunset.

"Training is over for today and no training for tommorow. I will be at Emerald Forest with my team." Weiss says as she looks at the sun.

'Man I pissed her off.' I sigh and mubble something and sat down on a bench. But the heiress heard me mubble.

"What was that?" She look over her left shoulder and looked at me sitting on a bench.

"I'm sorry for sucking at fighting and wasting your time that you could use for studying. Plus you should have cared on instead of getting the idea of telling me off and finding out I can't fight for nothing." I told Weiss in a semi relaxed voice. I then notice Weiss turn her whole body and face me.

"Well I did you a favour and I think you should thank me for it." Weiss told me making remeber the idea of dropping out from Beacon.

"No. No I shouldn't. Most of our time here is argueing and getting some work done." I told her and look at the heriess. In response she stomps her right foot and walks off leaving me alone with the sun now no where in sight and the moon barely on the rise.

'You moron. You screwed up she proable hates me so much she might never want to talk to me.' I sigh and get up then head to my individual dorm since I was a odd number making there be a one man team.

I walk into the room, there was only one bed with a lamp on a stand next to it a case for my armour, then a weapon rack with a pistol next to a empty sword rack. I sigh then disrobe to my boxers inwhich leaving my clothes on the ground with my armour but I put my sword in the rack.

''Weiss hates me. She won't feel the way I do. Why did I have be that stupid."  
>I sigh and close my eye and fall asleep.<p>

Six hours pass I started to wake up and I look through the window to see the moon was still up. But that wasn't important to me. The main issue was what happened with me and Weiss.

'Man. Why did I have to mess up?' I sit in the edge of my bed my head was looking at the ground while I rub my neck cause what happened yesterday.  
>After a hour of thinking I went to the bathroom to help me relax.<p>

'Ah yes this what I need.' After a hour of relaxing I step out of the shower and leave the bathroom.

'Okay today's plan. Okay no classes for any of the professors for today and tomorrow so what to do.' I put my finger under my lip and thought for a second tell I remember that Weiss said here and the rest of Team RWBY were going to Emerald Forest.

"Aha! I could join Team RWBY for their mission and try to make it up to Weiss. But I have to convince Ruby to let me tag along. Well she is nice so she will let That is the best plan, of all time." I smile for my wonderful idea.

Minutes later I heard a voice outside my dorm door. With in minutes I grabbed the clothes I wore yesterday and strapped on my armour and I grab my sword and Dust loaded pistol then I run to the door and open it to see a familiar black haired girl with maroon in her hair dressed in a black and red combat skirt with a red clock.

"Oh hey Rubes." I said with glee but a bit confused.'Why is she here this late at night?' Next thing I noticed she pushed me into my room and closed the door.

"Okay look, Christian I want to know if you want to go with my team on our mission." The scythe wilder told me and in response I blinked a couple times.

"I, was going to ask if I could join you. But why are you asking me to join you this late?" I looked at Ruby.

"Cause this would be good training for you and we are getting ready to leave." After saying that Ruby starts to poke her two index fingers."Plus I kind of overheard you and Weiss argue. So I thought you two could talk your issue out."

When Ruby mentioned Weiss's name I blushed a little, but plenty for Ruby to notice that I was blushing.

"Wait a minute. You like Wei..." I covered Ruby's before a anyone awake could hear.

"Sush. I don't want anybody else know about that. Plus you say anything I will find your stache of cookie and destroy them." I pull my hand from her mouth after saying that.

Ruby looked at me like I've killed a person."Y-you are a monster. But I will stay quiet so don't worry."

I smile at Ruby."Okay let's go to the others." As soon I said that Ruby had turned into rose petals and my door wide open looking into a dark hallway that has been separated by my dorm room light.

"Follow the petals. My favorite game." I sigh and grab my scroll then turn off the light while I leave my room. " Okay. Where is the scroll light app on this thing." I move my finger through the apps."Angry Nevermore no, camera no, picture chat no, instamail no, facedocument no, ahh flashlight." I activate the app turning the scroll into it shut off mode but with the light.

'Okay lets go to them.'I followed the petals to the main courtyard the petals stop at a table that seated Ruby, Blake, and Yang.

"Hey guys. Where's Weiss?" I ask RBY

"She said she had to get something. I don't remember what it was." Blake commented.

I look at Blake confused. This is the first time she has not remembered something, let alone something that involves a teammate.

"Well that is a surprise. Blake you usually remember things." Yang said sitting on a table with one leg dangling and the other up on the table.

Blake shrugged it off and returned to her book, strange how she could read in the dark.

"Well hopefully she will be here soon." Without missing a beat a annoyed ahem comes from behind me.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted and shot her arms up. Weiss walks past me and was atleast six feet from her team and six from me.

"Shut up you dolt people are sleeping. Plus explain why is he here?" The heiress points her thumb at me.

I rub the back of my head.

"Well I thought this would be good for him and maybe you two could fix the issue that happened yesterday." The young scythe wielder answered.

"Well I am training him and I say. Wait? You heard our conversation? You eavesdropping dolt."

"I was getting cookies and milk." Ruby said in protest. I let out a loud ahem getting the two attention.

"Guys can we just go already. Ruby. You, Blake, and Yang lead the way me and Weiss will talk out our issue." I interrupted the argument before it could get out of hand.

As soon as I said that Yang leaped of the table, Blake closed her book and got up placing the book in a black burlap sack, Ruby walked over to Blake and Yang.

I look over at Weiss and give her a half hearted smile. "First mission together." In response to my joyful comment she gives me a soul piercing death glare.

"Don't think we are going to be all buddy buddy and talk things out. We are going to talk about making you a better hunter." As soon Weiss said that I sigh in lost of my plan of having a normal talk.

"You won't give me a break, won't you?"

"If I give you a break, then you will have no progress done. " After that being said I sigh in frustration.

"Yang? Ruby? Blake? Help here." I looked around to see the three are no where in sight." Uh oh."

"Grate look what you did Christian, they left us behind because of you talking to me about talk normal insted of fighting. Might as go and look for them you dunce." Weiss said as we head towards the Emerald Forest.

A hour past as we were walking around the Emerald Forest. Weiss was talking about dust and things I already know with addition of safety." Plus you should make sure the container is alway sealed tightly so no mishaps or any explosive sneezes." She kept talking about Dust but I was able to tone out her until she stopped moving and I looked at her.

"Let me guess were lost."

Weiss shot a look at me. " No just we need to look for things out of the normal." I smirked along side crossing my arms and rolling my eyes. I looked up at the sky it was starting to light up the silence that field the area was interrupted with a low growl.

"Did you hear that Weiss?" I looked at her, I pull my sword and pistol out looking around.

"It's your stomach you dunce." Before I could reply I looked at Weiss with my eyes widen. A black figure was behind Weiss the armour plating was covering slot of it's body. It was a Ursa Major.

"Weiss! Behind you!" She turns around looking at the Ursa Major that was about to hit her but in a burst of energy I run to her pushing her out of the way but I get hit with such force I felt that my rib cages have broken and launched me into a tree falling down hitting every branch scratching me. When I landed I land on my back the felling of my broken bones and some small branches stabbed into me "Ahh!"

"No Christian ! You dolt!" I heard Weiss scream. I look at Weiss on the ground while I felt a warm liquid go down my chest, the blood were coming out of large cut from my chest going through my white sleeveless hoodie and black sleeveless shirt I closed my eyes know this was my last moments.

I started to hear the sounds of ice hitting the Ursa then then sounds of gun fire and shouting come. After a minute I heard a loud thump.

"Weiss try to make a stretcher with your ice. Yang, Blake when Weiss is done I need you to lift him up on it." A voice that belonged to Ruby "Everything is okay Christian."

I started to cough blood and fade in and out. I felt my body being lifted I wanted to scream in pain, but instead I groan in pain. I felt my body touch a cold surface, it had to be the stretcher Ruby told Weiss to made.

"We need to hurry up." I heard Yang said before I started to smell blood in my nostrils and the taste of iron comes to my mouth indicating blood is in my mouth. I started to hear sounds of growls surround us. Then commands were being ordered but were muffled I only caught Blake abd Yang telling Weiss Ruby to get me to Beacon. Then I heard nothing else it was complete silence, no light, not a single pep. I was in the mercy of the silent darkness with zero movement or feeling.

'So this is how I will live just think to myself in darkness. Just me and...' Beep, beep, beep, ' And that beeping. Wait? BEEPING!' I open my eyes slowly, my vision was blur not after a couple blinks until I had full sight.

" Where am I?" I sat up but I end up grabbing my rib and groan in pain.

" Your at Beacon's infirmary." I look over at the corner of the room I saw Ruby sitting on a couch with Yang snoring asleep sitting upwards, Blake was asleep with her face in her book, she was under the arm of the couch where Yang was sleep.

"Where is Weiss?" I looked around.

"She went to her classes."Ruby said a little bit tired.

"Oh." I looked down sad that Weiss cared about her grades more than me. As soon as that was said Yang shot up from her sleep. " Not my hair!" As she grabbed her hair but her yelling was pretty loud to wake Blake up.

"If you think she cared about her grades. Then your wrong." Ruby said.

"Two week you've been out. All those week she stayed here, sit next to you, sleeping in the chair next to you, and we would bring her the days work and note. But today we told her to go to class and we will watch out for her, so we've been here since 2:00 a.m." Yang said then lets out a yawn while I gave her a small smile.

I looked at RBY. "Two freaking weeks. Damn." I sigh and looked at my chest. I had a large bandage around my rib cage.

"It's strange how Weiss doesn't go to class while you were in your coma. It's very out of the ordinary." Blake said as she started to stretch.

"Maybe when Christian pushed her out of the way of the Ursa Major she had a change of personality and became nice with addition of fun." Ruby said

After three minutes of silence three scroll go off. RBY pull their scrolls out.

"Lunch time! Let's go." Ruby said as Yang and Blake were going. Ruby stop before leaving. "You want any thing ?"

"No thanks. I'm good." Ruby shrugs and run after Blake and Yang.

'I need to look for Weiss. I need to talk to her.'

I sat up more from when i was sitting, but pain hits me in the ribs. "Grr... I need to be strong for Weiss." I pull out the I.B. and all the other stuff that I was hooked up to. After that I get up holding my ribs.

'Where is she?' I see my bag was next to the bed. I open it and find my scroll then grabbing it. 'Okay. Where is she.' I power up my scroll and activate the locater that Weiss Scroll had.  
>'The balcony. Pleas stay there.'<p>

I put my scroll away and exit my room. It was some what as active. I made my way out of the Infirmary sneaking past doctors , nurses, and three of the four members of CRDL since their "wonderful leader" had broken his legs by a mysterious woman that used a hammer. Then find the door into the halls.

"Okay, time for the balcony."

I started to walk to the balcony taking my normal way but my ribs hurt like living hell making me holding my ribs and biting my lip.

'Sweet mother of Dust. This hurt like hell.'

After 40 minutes of walking along the walls holding back the tears of pain. I was 20 feet from the balcony where me and Weiss meet to train. As I got closer to the balcony I could see Weiss leaning on the railing with it's head down. I put my bare feet on the balcony floor, it felt warm and rather relaxing. I was five feet from Weiss now. I stood there for a second looking at her; she looked calmed and relaxed as if she didn't remember me being hurt as if she was waiting for me, for training.

Before I was about to speak up and call Weiss I heard wimps then she falls to her knees and start to cry.

"Christian I am so sorry. I should have listened to you and not think it was your stomach, now look where your at, your in a coma you stupid dolt!"

I looked at the crying heiress that was on the ground.

"W-Weiss?" As soon I said her name, she turns her head to look at me, then shoot up. Her face went from sadness and turned into anger.

"Christian you stupid dolt! You pushed me out of the way of a Ursa Major that I could handle getting hit by, then falling into a two week coma miss two weeks of training and lastly seeing me like this!" Tears were coming down her face while she was yelling at me.

I grabbed Weiss by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Calm the down for Dustsakes Weiss. I know you what you did for the two weeks." Weiss started to blush.

"I-I was just visiting you." She darts her eyes away from mine.

"Yeah visiting. Yang told me you stay 24-7 for the two weeks, sleeping in a chair next to my bed. Plus having Ruby, Blake, and Yang bringing your classwork you missed." I told her getting her to look into my eyes.

"I-I..." She couldn't finish what she was going to say cause I pull her in a hug, even though my ribs were in pure hell, but I felt good.

"I what Ms. Schnee?" I ask her as I pull away and look into her eyes.

"I-I despise you." Then she pulls kisses, catching me off. My eyes were open while Weiss had her eyes closed.

'Oh. My. Dust. She likes me, well the two weeks kind of screamed it.' I closed my eyes I place my left hand on my aching ribs, I pull her in a deeper kiss with my right hand on the back of her head while she had her hand on my cheek. The kiss lasted for a minute tell we pulled away for a breath.

"Weiss. I-I love."

She smile at me. " I have affection for you too."


End file.
